


i think i started somethin', i got what i wanted

by Artemis



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: Doing as he was told, Ryan filled in everything as requested, even handing over his license so his age and identity could be verified. The only hang up he had was when he actually got to the line where the tiny print underneath said, ‘piercing location’. Ryan blushed and in the smallest, quickest print possible, he simply wrote one word: nipples.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	i think i started somethin', i got what i wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> wrote this bad boy in a few hours for the lovely [pop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16) who suggested the title for this be 'pierced through the nips'. another suggestion from vigilaunt was 'with a taste of your nips (i'm on a ride)'. the working title for this was 'ryan's nip nops get pierced' so shout out to null for helping me find a more suitable title.
> 
> another thank you goes out to null for beta-ing this for me <3
> 
> for your reference, ryan's bars look something like [this](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/803813035776671818/818664796810379274/VB-BSNFO-WH_1024x1024.png).

When Ryan found himself sitting in his car, just minutes before his appointment, he tried to rationalize what he was about to do. His anxiety was creeping up on him and doubt flooded his mind as he took the keys out of the ignition of his car. There was a lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away, his body shivering at the thought of what he was about to do.

He wasn’t sure why he was so anxious because it wasn’t a decision he made overnight without any thought behind it. Ryan was thorough in his research and it was something he had wanted to do for nearly a decade. The only problem was, Shane didn’t know.

Shane had asked him where he was going after work instead of back to their apartment and Ryan simply answered, _‘I’m just going out for a bit. I’ll be home in an hour or so.’_ His boyfriend gave him a questioning look, but shook it off and kissed his cheek before sending him off to whatever mysterious outing he was going to.

It almost felt like he was lying. Which, technically, not telling his boyfriend where he was going seemed very much like he wasn’t being truthful and, in Ryan’s mind, translated to lying.

Letting out a sigh, Ryan stepped into the shop and was immediately greeted by a younger man with blond hair, several piercings in each ear. He didn’t immediately respond, unsure if he should turn around and bolt out the door before his appointment even started. After a few moments, Ryan moved towards the jewelry case and let the man know he had an appointment for a piercing.

“You must be Ryan! Nice to meet you, I’m Leslie. Let me grab your paperwork for you and we’ll go over what you were thinking about picking out,” the man said in an all-too-chipper voice as he went to the back briefly for some forms that needed signed.

Ryan wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking at when he peered into the case; all different types of studs, hoops, and bars of varying degrees, sizes, and finishes. Nothing was labeled as to where exactly on the body it would go, but he had a few ideas based on the organization of everything. One piece in particular stood out. Before Ryan could look more closely at it, Leslie returned with a few sheets of paper and a pen that was placed on the counter in front of him.

“Fill out everything where there’s an ‘x’, and then we’ll work on picking something out.”

Doing as he was told, Ryan filled in everything as requested and handed over his license so his age and identity could be verified. The only hang up he had was when he actually got to the line where the tiny print underneath said, ‘piercing location’. Ryan blushed and in the smallest, quickest print possible, he simply wrote one word: nipples.

Ryan made quick work of signing the rest of the pages before sliding them back to the blond and before he knew it, a tray of jewelry was being set in front of him. The man pulled out a pamphlet and went over all of the instructions for aftercare, indicating it was important to follow their directions and if any issues came up, Ryan should contact them to have one of their piercers take a look to make sure everything was okay.

“Since this is your first time getting anything pierced, I’d stick with just the barbells for now and then once you’re all healed up, you can definitely come back for the rings if it’s what you’re interested in. Does anything stand out to you or did you want to go with a plain set?” Lesli asked, pointing out the different types they had along with the different types of metals and stones.

Ryan looked down and gestured toward a set of silver barbells with opals on the ends. “I know it probably seems weird, but I really like those for some reason,” Ryan replied as he bent down to get a better look at the opals that shined under the light a bright white color with reflections of green and blue. He came in expecting to buy a plain set, but he was truly mesmerized by the coloring of the opals that he immediately agreed to them regardless of the price.

Leslie worked up the cost for everything to which Ryan once again agreed before a head popped out from behind the back room of a woman in her late thirties. She was also sporting several piercings in her ears along with one in the middle of her cupid’s bow above her lips. Her hair was long and a light shade of red that seemed bright against her black floral blazer.

“Ryan?” she asked, Ryan simply nodding in response. She motioned for Ryan to step behind the counter and follow her to the back room where she held out a hand to introduce herself. “I’m Heather, it’s so nice to meet you! Sorry I’m not taking you out for a drink first, but I’ll need to to take off your shirt and stand by the mirror,” she joked in an attempt to get the younger man to relax a bit.

He chuckled as he took off his shirt, folding it before placing it on the bench behind him before turning to face her. She stared at his pecs for a few moments before turning to go through a box full of little packets, picking out one of the packets that held a metal bar in it and held it up next to his nipple.

“I’m just making sure I get the right size, it’s going to seem a little longer than you might prefer, but we want to make sure we leave room for swelling. After everything’s fully healed, you can always come back and we can switch to a shorter bar,” Heather explained, turning back to her box to switch out the size to one that was a better fit.

Ryan nodded along and before he knew it, her face was right up next to his chest with a marker inches away from his nipple. Heather looked up at him and smiled, chuckling softly to herself. “I’m going to mark them so I can make sure I pierce them straight. Also, you’ve actually got the perfect nipples for piercing, so you shouldn’t have any issue with them rejecting. That’s always a possibility, though, so it’s important to care for them like Leslie explained to you earlier.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s f-fine,” Ryan said nervously as she made two lines on his chest, one on each nipple. She instructed him to look in the mirror to make sure it looked okay and when he looked, he could already imagine what the piercings would look like.

He smiled back at her in the mirror and said it looked good, prompting Heather to ask him to lay down on the table so she could get everything ready. She busied herself by getting everything out, ripping open the packets with the needles, and putting on some purple nitrile gloves.

“Alright, I obviously can’t hold your hand, but we’re going to take a deep breath together for each piercing and when we exhale, I’ll insert the needle. Okay?” Heather said, with a soft smile as she wiped down his nipples with a cold disinfectant swab. “Apologies in advance, but I gotta pinch your nipples for a little bit to get them ready.”  
  
When she pinched his nipple, Ryan let out a moan, causing him to quickly clap a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened and whimpered when she did it again, feeling like such a weirdo for doing so, but he couldn’t help that they were _extremely_ sensitive.

“Someone’s a little sensitive,” Heather said with a giggle, before turning to the side to grab the needle which she put into place. “Okay, deep breath in- and let it out.”

Ryan did as he was told, closing his eyes to take in his deep breath and let it out when she said so which prompted her to shift the needle through his nipple. He held himself still, but yelled out an _‘oh, fuck!’_ in response as he felt the adrenaline shoot through his body.

Removing the needle, Heather put it in the red biohazard bin before screwing in the opal anchors on each side of the bar. She then went to the other side of the table to do the same thing to the right side of Ryan’s chest, going through the breathing exercise once again.

The only reaction Ryan gave on the second piercing was a small gasp, though it still hurt just as bad as the first one. If he had to gauge the pain on a scale from one to ten, it was easily an eight. His body trembled as the rush of adrenaline continued through him, causing Heather to place a hand on his shoulder.

“You did really well, Ryan. Surprisingly, you didn’t even bleed, but don’t be surprised if you start to later. It’s completely normal and so is drainage, so I would try to wear dark shirts for a few weeks until they start to heal,” Heather said, disposing of her gloves in the trash can before helping Ryan sit up. “Go ahead, take a look in the mirror and tell me what you think.”

Getting up from the table, Ryan walked over to the mirror and couldn’t stop the goofy grin that spanned his lips when he looked at the finished product. They looked great and were everything he had dreamed of, turning slightly to get a better look at how the opal anchors shined under the harsh white lights. “Thank you so much, you did a great job!” Ryan excitedly replied as he continued to admire the piercings in the mirror.

“Remember, don’t touch them and _certainly_ don’t let anyone else touch them until they’re fully healed. I know it’ll be tempting, but they’ll heal much faster if you leave them alone. Oh, and make sure you wear a shirt to bed so you don’t get them caught on anything. _That_ will also not be very fun for you.”

“Clear and understood,” Ryan said, putting his shirt back on before following Heather out to the front where she ran his card to finish off the purchase. He thanked her again and left the shop, getting in his car to head back home.

Back home.

Where Shane was.

Shane didn’t know what he had just done.

Ryan whined, tapping his forehead against the steering wheel because he absolutely should have talked to Shane about getting the piercings done instead of just springing it on his lover.

Besides the headache he brought upon himself, his nipples fucking _hurt_ and they just kept throbbing. The adrenaline had clearly worn off and now he was left whimpering from the pain as he put his key in the ignition and started his trip back to his apartment.

The entire drive back, all he could think about was Shane’s reaction. Shane had previously made comments about not understanding why people got tattoos and piercings, citing his own lack of desire to do either thing. While he never negatively reacted to those things, he certainly wasn’t out there encouraging anyone to get tattoos or piercings. Plus, it meant that Ryan’s nipples would be off limits for a minimum of six months until they were fully healed and normally, they were the star of the show during intimate moments.

Sooner or later, Shane would find out and Ryan chose to make it later.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryan made it four days before Shane found out about his piercings which happened incidentally when he slapped Ryan across the chest with the back of his hand as he made a joke about something. He let out a high pitched whine and immediately went to grab his chest in an attempt to stop the pain that shot through him.

“Uhh, you okay, Ry?” Shane asked, a look of concern on his face.

Once Ryan had recovered enough to speak, he grabbed Shane’s wrist and led him into the office’s bathroom. “Look, you just need to _really_ be careful with my chest, okay?” Ryan said in a hushed tone, afraid someone would hear them.

“What? Why? What’s wrong with your chest?”  
  
Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose, reiterating that Shane needed to be careful touching his chest to which the older man inquired several more times what was wrong and what Ryan was being so weird about.

Panic started to set in when he realized that Shane wasn’t going to let up and he was going to have to come clean. As much as he didn’t want to, Ryan knew that it was the only way to get the other man off his back. So he pulled up his shirt to show Shane exactly what he was referring to, his boyfriend’s jaw dropping in response.

“Ry… what the hell did you do?”

“I got my nipples pierced the other day when I said I had to go out,” Ryan said, a tinge of shame in his voice.

“That was a rhetorical question,” Shane replied flatly. He took a step closer to look at the piercings and reached a hand out to touch one of them.

Ryan quickly slapped Shane’s hand away and pulled his shirt back down. “You can’t touch them for at least six months, which, I know, I know. It’s going to be difficult to do, but hang in there; it’ll be worth it, I promise. I’ve already almost came in my pants no less than five times today because they’re so damn sensitive just from my t-shirt brushing against them,” Ryan explained with exasperation. 

Shane nodded slowly before raising his eyebrows. “I suppose this isn’t the worst decision you ever made, but it’s your body. I can’t tell you what to do with it,” Shane said, crowding Ryan against the wall to kiss him briefly. He pressed his lips against Ryan’s ear to whisper lowly. “Though, I’ll keep that in mind six months from now when I have you tied to the bed and you’re screaming my name because you have to come from playing with your nipples and that pretty little cock of yours.”

Whining at the thought, Ryan felt a shiver sent down his spine as he watched Shane turn on his heel and exit the bathroom without another word.

August 7th was going onto his phone’s calendar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“O-Oh _god!_ ”

“I think this was the best gift you could have given me,” Shane said, rubbing an ice cube over one of Ryan’s nipples, cold water running down his chest. “And here I thought you were sensitive before, baby.”

Ryan gasped, writhing against the restraints strapped around his wrists that were connected to the headboard of the bed. His hips bucked up, attempting to find any sort of friction to help his leaking cock get some stimulation. “S-Shane- ah! Please touch me!”

Shane hummed, moving the ice cube to the other nipple, circling it around gently until it completely melted away. He blew against Ryan’s nipple, his breath cooling the cold water even further. Ryan whined and did his best at attempting to beg for a second time for Shane to touch him, but his request was once again denied in favor of Shane looking up at Ryan as he took one into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Rolling the bar against his tongue, he tugged at it with his teeth, causing Ryan to moan loudly at the sensation.

Repeating the same motion with Ryan’s other nipple, Ryan threw his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes as his thighs shook. “Please, please, please. Babe, p-please!” he begged, attempting to wrap his legs around his lover’s waist.

Shane shoved his legs back down against the bed and tsked at Ryan before squirting some lube into his palm, leaning over the younger man as he gripped his cock. “Are you going to be a good boy for daddy, Ry?” he asked, lazily stroking Ryan.

Immediately, Shane was met with a noise of affirmation from the man underneath him. He bent down to capture Ryan’s lips with his own, licking into Ryan’s mouth slow enough that Ryan desperately tried to get any sort of increase in pace from the older man.

It was useless because he was at the mercy of his lover who intended to break Ryan down until he was a sobbing mess. He knew part of this was punishment for not having told Shane he was getting his piercings six months prior and part of it was seeing how wild he could drive Ryan by playing with his nipples.

Ryan resigned himself to whatever Shane would give him, eventually stopping his struggle against the restraints as well as trying to get him to move faster, knowing it wasn’t going to happen no matter how hard he tried. He moaned against Shane’s lips when he flicked his wrist just the right way over his cockhead. “Fuck, I’m embarrassingly close,” Ryan breathed, bringing his knees up slightly off the bed.

Shane pulled his hand away and moved his hand up to play with Ryan’s nipple, his index finger coming underneath the edge of the bar to flip it up slightly. He ran his tongue over Ryan’s other nipple, continuing to roll the other one between his fingers. Pulling off with a pop, Shane took Ryan’s cock back in his hand and started up a pace that was slightly faster than his previous one.

The most delicious sounds started coming from Ryan’s mouth as Shane worked his hand over his cock and his mouth over his nipples. It was only a matter of moments before Ryan’s breath hitched and he let out a long, drawn out moan. Shane withdrew his hand and Ryan choked back a sob of frustration, his thighs shaking from being so close to the edge, yet not getting enough stimulation to push over the edge.

“How does it feel, wanting something so badly, yet you can’t have it?” Shane inquired, flicking one of Ryan’s nipples, causing the younger man to cry out. “Knowing something’s _right there_ , but someone was too selfish to think of you, hm?”  
  
“Daddy, please, I’m so sorry. I-I’ll be a good boy, please,” Ryan whined, lifting his hips up to chase Shane’s hand that was just out of reach. He felt Shane rub his thigh in slow circles, attempting to calm him down before he continued on.

Once he felt that Ryan wasn’t so worked up, the older man wrapped his fingers around Ryan’s cock and started up a harsh pace, causing Ryan to scream in response. Ryan started pulling at his restraints again and lifted his hips off of the bed to start fucking into Shane’s fist. It was almost too overwhelming, but all he could do was take what was given to him.

Tears started spilling from his eyes as he sobbed Shane’s name, babbling pleas in a weak attempt at being able to come. Shane let out a non-committal noise and continued on with his pace as he used his other hand to pinch Ryan’s nipple _hard._

“Come for me, Ry.”

Those four words were all it took for Ryan’s chest to start heaving as he came with a shout, his come spilling over Shane’s fingers, some dripping down onto his stomach. Shane kept stroking Ryan through his orgasm and even long after, causing more tears to streak the younger man’s cheeks. Eventually, he pulled his hand off and used his clean hand to run along Ryan’s side soothingly, whispering words of praise about how well he had done and wiping his tears away.

Shane grabbed the towel he set aside to wipe his hand off, unhooking Ryan’s restraints and rubbing the feeling back into his wrists. He placed a kiss on the inside of each one and brought them back down before laying on his side to face Ryan, leaning his head on his hand. 

“That was… oh god. _Fuck,_ I don’t have any regrets about getting them pierced now,” Ryan said breathlessly with a chuckle.

There was a long pause before Shane finally spoke up.

“Let’s say we get you acquainted with the Prince next, yeah?”


End file.
